I'll Do Anything
by AngelKira
Summary: Now that he's found his brother, Virgil would do anything to keep Dante close. But just how far would he go? VxD Explicit yaoi, incest, language and... transvestites!


**I'd Do Anything**

Warnings: Explicit yaoi, incest, and… transvestites! XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry. I'm just playing with the characters a bit. I'll shine them up and put them back when I'm done.

My very first DMC fic for this site! If you like it, please R&R

**----------------------------**

It had been too many years to count since Virgil had last seen his brother.

In fact, for a long while he'd been under the impression that Dante was dead. He had gotten to the point of accepting the grim fact of his brother's demise at the hands of demons unknown. If he hadn't entered the city, he might have gone on believing that Dante was gone, and his wounds might have had a chance to heal. However, he had gone into the city, and within he heard the astonishing news.

The name had only been mentioned in passing, and it could have been anyone, but who else would be setting up a devil hunting agency? At first Virgil couldn't think of what to do.

"Dante?" he'd asked himself, shocked. "Dante is here?" It took far too long for him to even consider looking for his long-lost and finally-found brother.

But what he found was not exactly what he'd expected.

Dante supported himself on the shoulders of two big breasted, barely dressed women as he made his way out of Love Planet, the local sleaze bar. Virgil watched from the shadows with distaste as his brother flirted and laughed shamelessly, stumbling occasionally, obviously drunk off his ass. He had grown considerably, but only on the outside. Inside he was still very much the child he had been so many years ago.

Virgil had to admit, Dante certainly had become attractive, perhaps even more than Virgil himself, even though they were twins. He had a sort of boyish quality which Virgil could never hope to match. The whores escorting the drunken man seemed to have realized this as well.

It would be no use to approach him while he was in this state, Virgil reasoned. Dante would hardly be able to recognize his own brother from the women who were clinging to him.

Suddenly Virgil's eyes widened and his mouth curved into a mischievous grin.

**----------------------------**

It was a whole three nights later before Virgil finally got his chance. He leaned on the outside wall of the strip club waiting anxiously for the white haired man who had gone inside hours before. The night breeze cut into his skin, even more so in the outfit he was wearing, despite the demon blood which usually kept him warm.

If he had been a weaker half demon he would have jumped when the doors to Love Planet slammed open and Dante once more emerged, this time with only one whore clinging to him, and rather less drunk than before. Virgil's eyes narrowed and he felt a pang of jealousy. For whatever reason, he felt that nobody else should be touching his brother. Virgil had always felt that way when he was a child, wanting Dante to pay attention to him and him alone.

Finally Virgil took a deep breath and stepped forward rather shakily in pursuit of the two.

"There you are, sweetheart," Virgil called out in a voice that was higher in pitch than usual, though still husky. "I've been looking all over for you, and this is the kind of place I find you in?"

Both Dante and the woman turned, their faces locked in expressions of confusion. Dante was utterly speechless. The person who confronted him now was a stunning woman, her hair short and white, similar to his own. She wore an expensive fur-collared jacket and a skirt that was much too short. Her long, slightly muscular legs were covered mostly by floral patterned mesh stockings, the space between the stockings and the skirt revealing creamy white skin. Her feet were encased in painful looking high heeled boots, and her face had an appealing amount of makeup applied.

Dante's only reasonable response to such a statement was…

"Uhh…"

Virgil closed the distance between them, careful not to stumble in his heels. He put on his best pouting face and wrapped his arms around Dante's neck. "Dante, honey, I know we've had our problems, and I'll forgive you for coming here this one time." He giggled the same way he'd seen so many girls do before. "You know I can't stay away from you for long."

Dante was momentarily flustered by the woman's graceful way of moving and husky, seductive voice. It was several moments before he finally found his voice, and by then the woman he'd walked out with had started to look at him accusingly. "Um, I'm sorry, uh, miss-" but he was cut off once again.

Smiling, Virgil stroked Dante's chin and looked at the woman. "Sorry for the misunderstanding. Ever since he found out about the disease, poor Dante just hasn't wanted to stay in one place." This was the nail in the coffin. The woman, haughty and embarrassed, turned and walked back into the strip club, despite Dante's anxious attempts to bring her back.

Once the woman had disappeared, Dante turned and glared at the so-called woman who was grinning triumphantly. "Look, you crazy bitch," he said through his teeth, "I don't know who you are, but--"

"'Crazy bitch'?" Virgil asked, his voice now it's usual, deeper timbre. "Is that the way you talk to your long-lost brother, Dante?"

Dante stumbled back in shock, his mouth opening and closing. Virgil smirked and looked down at his attire. "I know, this isn't exactly how I expected to present myself to you either. I just wanted to have a little fun with your latest harlot."

"Virgil?" Dante's eyes, though he was trying to hide it, were welling with tears. "God, Virgil, is that really you? I thought you were-"

"Dead?" Virgil was busy wiping off lipstick with the sleeve of his jacket. "It seems we both misunderstood. I have to say, though…" He glanced in the direction of Love Planet's front door. "You certainly have changed since we were children."

"No kidding." Dante, though still in shock was able to cross his arms over his chest and glare skeptically. "Where have you been all this time?"

"Getting over your death," Virgil said soberly. "I thought they'd gotten to you, Dante. I was all alone."

Dante softened momentarily. "Yeah… I thought they'd gotten you too." His face hardened and he scowled. "And I looked all over for you. You were GONE, you ass."

Virgil sighed and crossed his arms, forgetting that he was still dressed as a woman. "You've developed quite an attitude, Dante. I was hoping to at least catch up with my baby brother."

"Were you?" Dante considered him for a moment, his eyes narrowed. Then he sighed. "Fine, I guess." He grinned affectionately. "You better feel privileged. I'm giving up getting laid tonight for you."

Virgil smirked and gave a mocking bow. "Lead the way, O benevolent one."

**----------------------------**

Dante's shop, still in the remodeling process, was something considerably less than a home. The shop itself was dank and dirty. The only furnishings not still in boxes were a desk, a small refrigerator, and an old jukebox.

"Quaint," Virgil commented dryly.

"Listen here," Dante said defensively, "you don't get to show up out of nowhere dressed in drag and make dry comments about MY shop, Mister Sister."

Virgil smiled and took off his fur-collared jacket, revealing a very masculine torso and arms. "I suppose you have a point. I don't normally show up as a woman, though. I figured this would be the best way to capture your attention."

"You never thought that saying 'hey, I'm your long lost brother and I'm still alive," would get my attention?"

Virgil chuckled. "Yes, but this was just so much more fun."

"Scarred me for life," Dante muttered. He pulled out his various weapons and laid them on the desk, then took off his coat and threw it with perfect precision onto the coat rack in the corner. Virgil's eyes followed his brother's perfectly cut body, jealous of the muscles which had been toned so much more nicely than his own. Dante made his way to the refrigerator and pulled out a gigantic bottle of cheap vodka. He tossed it to Virgil who caught it, and then without hesitating threw it right back. Dante caught it and frowned. "What? Don't tell me you don't drink?"

"I was hoping to be sober when we had our little chat," Virgil explained. "It's been a while, don't you think?"

"Yeah," Dante said, pouting slightly, "but I was kind of hoping to get plastered and laid sometime tonight. You screwed up one part of the plan, so…"

Virgil held up one hand. "I get it. Go on, plaster away."

Dante bowed his head gratefully and took a swig straight from the bottle. He sat at the desk and put his feet up. "So, big brother, what exactly have you been up to all these years?"

Virgil remained standing, his gaze never leaving his brother's face. "I was rather hoping you would tell me about yourself first."

Dante laughed. "Still taking charge? What if I refuse?"

"I know you, Dante," Virgil smiled, almost affectionately. "You haven't changed either. I know you're dying to tell me your story."

Dante smiled back, and Virgil felt a shiver making its way up his spine. He'd never noticed before how Dante looked up through his eyelashes, his expression almost… seductive. "Fine," Dante said, "I'll tell you what happened…"

**----------------------------**

They talked well into the night, though Dante did most of the talking. He'd convinced Virgil to take some of the bitter alcohol, and after a few hours they were both slurring their words slightly when they spoke.

"What I don't understand," Virgil said, swaying slightly on his perch on the edge of the desk, "is why you have to go to that run-down whorehouse to get your women. You're a beautiful man, Dante. You could have any woman you wanted."

Dante snorted with laughter, his face somewhat redder than Virgil's. "If you know a woman who'd stick with a half demon for longer than one night, I'd like to meet her."

Virgil slid across the surface of the desk to Dante's side, planting one leg on either side of the drunken man. He leaned toward him, his expression completely serious. "Anyone who doesn't want YOU is either blind or brain-dead." He held Dante's chin with one hand, and the younger brother made no move to push him away.

There was a long silence, and then Dante finally spoke in a whisper. "How do you know anything about me?" he brushed Virgil's hand away. "You've been GONE, Virgil. You're biased because you're my brother. You can't tell me that anyone would be willing to have me." He turned his head, fighting back the uncharacteristic tears which threatened to spill.

Virgil clenched his teeth and dropped himself onto Dante's lap. He clutched the back of the chair, blocking off all escape, and pressed his face close to Dante's. "If you saw what I see right now, you wouldn't be questioning me. When I see you with those women, all I can think about is how they don't even come close to deserving your touch."

Dante blinked, trying not to inhale the slightly sweet scent of his brother's breath. "Were you really so lost without me, Virge? You sound jealous."

"I WAS jealous, you idiot." Virgil pressed closer to Dante's face, their lips centimeters apart. "And I hate that you feel you're not worthy of worship. You are a GOD among these pathetic humans."

Dante shivered, leaning back as far as he could in the rickety chair. "Virgil," he whispered, his voice shaking, "get away from me."

The words cut through Virgil like a blade and his eyes narrowed. His hands shook with anger for a moment, then he managed to calm himself. He smirked and leaned even closer to the younger brother. He brushed his lips delicately against Dante's creamy skin. "Unless you say you don't want me as much as I want you, I'm not going to stop."

Dante shuddered and tried to ignore the arousal the simple touch had sparked. "Virge, stop it! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Virgil hiked up the short leather skirt still encasing his hips and straddled Dante's lap. The younger twin gasped as his brother's mouth suddenly attacked his neck, sucking hard on the skin which had been sensitized from copious amounts of alcohol. Dante shuddered and pushed against Virgil's bare chest.

"Verge, get the fuck off!!" Dante growled, his eyes flashing with demonic annoyance. "I don't want this, now get the hell off!"

"Say it like you mean it, Dante," Virgil whispered huskily into his brother's ear. "If you mean it, I want you to scream at me that you hate it." He ran his tongue slowly and deliberately from the base of Dante's neck to his jaw where he nipped gently at the sensitive skin.

Dante closed his eyes. As hard as he tried, he couldn't bring himself to make Virgil stop. Looking at himself honestly, he knew that he wanted his brother to go farther, to touch him in a way that nobody else but his own flesh and blood could possibly do.

Virgil's sadism vanished when he felt Dante submit to him. He pressed his lips against Dante's, who wriggled slightly beneath him, moaning from the feeling of Virgil's uncovered erection rubbing in his lap. Virgil's fingers trailed their way lightly over Dante's bare chest and stopped at an erect nipple which he rubbed lightly with the tip of his thumb.

Dante leaned back, his eyes still closed, allowing Virgil's hands to wander. The way his brother touched him was different from the way any woman had ever touched him before. It was as though he was exploring, cherishing something he would never again be able to touch, which made sense, given their painfully long time apart. Dante's hand gently fisted into Virgil's hair as the older brother moved lower, trailing his tongue over every inch of Dante's skin he could reach.

Sharp, demon-like teeth nipped gently at the bulge that had formed in Dante's pants and the drunken brother bucked slightly. Virgil looked up, a mocking smirk on his face. "Ticklish, little brother?"

Dante glared. "If I feel teeth again, I swear to god- ahhh, fuuuck!" He threw his head back as Virgil once again nipped at his crotch, this time harder. Instead of becoming angry as he'd threatened, he panted heavily and clutched the arms of the chair. His dick hardened further and pressed uncomfortably against his pants.

Virgil grinned. "You were saying?" he taunted, relieving his brother's discomfort by unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. He took Dante's (rather large) erect penis gently between his lips, teasing the drunken man with the tip of his tongue. Dante cried out and arched his back painfully, and was wondering where his brother had learned to give such a perfect blowjob when he felt Virgil take him wholly into his mouth. Dante bit back a scream. The man's tongue moved expertly against him. Virgil's mouth began to fill with the younger brother's precum, and he took that as a sign to stop with the foreplay.

Dante panted hard, trying to calm himself but not wanting the feeling to vanish. He whimpered when Virgil pulled away, and then felt himself lifted momentarily before he was placed on his back on the old wooden desk. Virgil pushed himself between Dante's legs and leaned over his brother, pressing himself against his body. He captured his twin's lips and penetrated the warm mouth while penetrating the tight muscles of Dante's entrance at the same time. The younger brother writhed at the sensation, trying his hardest to adjust to the fingers within him.

"Relax, little brother," Virgil whispered sensually against the man's soft pink lips. "Don't clench, or it will only hurt."

Dante glared again, clenching his teeth in frustration. "Excuse me," he hissed, still panting heavily, "but I've never exactly taken it that way before. In fact, I've never taken it at all."

"Then this should be an interesting experience for you." Virgil kissed him sweetly and wiggled his fingers as though to emphasize his point. Dante cried out and captured his brother's lips to keep from moaning like a whore. The older man's tongue greedily entwined with the younger one's and when they finally pulled apart for air a small thread of saliva still connected their swollen lips. Virgil moaned impatiently and thrust another finger within his brother, who arched back and bucked his hips sharply.

Dante's eyes welled with tears, and Virgil gently kissed away the droplets that managed to escape. "Is this really so horrible?"

"No," Dante panted. "No, I… I want you. God, Verge, you don't know how much I want you right now."

"Then say it," Virgil whispered in his ear. "Say it like you mean it, Dante."

Dante clenched his teeth and hissed, "Fuck me, Virgil."

Virgil chuckled and nibbled at the edge of the younger twin's ear. "I didn't quite catch that. What is it you want?"

"Fuck me!" Dante screamed, slamming down hard on the fingers still inside of him. "Do it, now!"

"As you wish, dear brother." Virgil's fingers slid smoothly out and in an instant he'd removed his feminine leather skirt in order to free a rather un-feminine erection. He pushed his cock, already slick with precum, into Dante's loosened entrance and slammed deep into the man's body.

Dante cried out in pure ecstasy and screamed Virgil's name. "More!" he commanded. "Do it, harder!" Virgil willingly complied, slamming in again, and again, and again, his rhythm slowly increasing with each forceful thrust.

Dante dug his nails into Virgil's back and moaned the man's name over and over. Virgil grinned triumphantly as he stared down into his brother's demon-like eyes. Finally, he had his brother all to himself. He had him in a way that nobody else could hope to come close to.

Dante moaned breathlessly, and his screams became more erratic the closer he came to completion. Virgil, afraid of releasing before his brother did, grabbed Dante's throbbing erection impatiently and pumped it hard, eliciting loud screams from the younger male. Dante screamed Virgil's name one last time before cumming hard onto his own chest. Virgil followed not soon after, shuddering with his own release into Dante's body.

They both lay still for a while, panting hard and giving each other gentle kisses. Finally Virgil pulled himself out of his brother's exhausted body and flopped into the chair. He pulled off his floral stockings, which had fallen down around his ankles, along with the high heeled shoes which he'd gotten used to already. Dante, without warning, plopped himself into Virgil's bare lap and wrapped his arms around his brother's neck, still trying to catch his breath.

"I missed you," Dante whispered into the man's ear. Virgil smiled and gently nuzzled Dante's soft neck.

"I missed you more, little brother," Virgil said. "I think my momentary lapse into transvestitism proves that."

Dante laughed softly. "Maybe we can do it again when you're… you know… more of a guy."

Virgil smiled and sweetly kissed his brother's cheek, enjoying the thought of keeping his baby brother close to him forever.

"Of course, Dante. I'll do anything for you."

**----------------------------**

A/N: This was just an excuse to have Virgil dress in drag XD Again, if you like it, please R&R! Thanks!


End file.
